howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: The Nest
Returning the Wave Glider Egg to it's nest TN - Heading in towards Huttsglaor.jpg TN - This is Huttsgalor.jpg TN - We're the rescue riders.jpg TN - A storm going on.jpg TN - The worst storm we had ever seen.jpg Leyla and Summer flying through the Seastacks.jpg Wave Glider Egg.jpg Leyla and Summer flying through the Seastacks 2.jpg TN - Having swerved around a sea stack.jpg TN - Dragon put its nest.jpg TN - Leyla saying wave gliders.jpg TN - So they can see an enemy.jpg TN - I guess they didn't count.jpg TN - Sea stack with the nest.jpg TN - Wait Cutter, no.jpg TN - Stay down out of the wind.jpg TN - Cutter having lost the egg.jpg TN - Winger trying to get the egg.jpg TN - Dak slipping.jpg TN - We don't got it.jpg TN - Summer go.jpg TN - H2 on it.jpg TN - Leyla having stuck the landing.jpg TN - The egg headed for the water.jpg TN - Summer headed to save the egg.jpg TN - Summer having gone into the water.jpg TN - Leyla having seen Summer go into the water.jpg TN - Waiting for Summer to come out of the water.jpg TN - Summer having come out of the water with the egg.jpg TN - Way to go Summer.jpg TN - I'm a water dragon.jpg TN - I spotted the nest.jpg TN - It's on top of that sea stack.jpg TN - How do we get.jpg TN - Without dropping it.jpg Tn - Leyla having come up with an idea.jpg I have an idea.jpg TN - Burple approaching the nest.jpg TN - Burple struggling to reach the nest.jpg TN - Burple getting closer to the nest.jpg TN - Winger and Summer struggling to get onto the sea stack.jpg TN - Burple putting the egg in the nest.jpg Wave Glider Eggs.jpg TN - Safe and sound.jpg TN - The others stuggling to get to the nest.jpg TN - Burple falling from the nest.jpg TN - Leyla having been knocked off Summer.jpg Leyla between two dragons.jpg No problem.jpg TN - Thanks guys.jpg TN - Going into the nest.jpg TN - The momma wave glider.jpg TN - Will be so happy.jpg TN - Dak fixing the egg.jpg Leyla feeling the walls of the nest.jpg What is it sis.jpg TN - I was just thinking.jpg TN - Dak and Leyla looking at each other.jpg Layla hugging Dak.jpg TN - Winger have joined the hug.jpg Saving Duggard and introducing themselves to Duggard TN - Heading to a cave.jpg TN - On their way to a cave.jpg TN - Flying through the rain.jpg Flying back through the storm.jpg TN - Close up of Cutter's eye.jpg Barrels and a crate in the water.jpg TN - Finding a viking shipwrecked.jpg TN - Duggard holding on for dear life.jpg TN - Is in serious trouble.jpg TN - What do we do.jpg TN - Headed to save the viking.jpg TN - Oh for Valhalla.jpg TN - Winger grabbing Duggard.jpg TN - Headed to a cave having saved the Viking.jpg TN - Duggard starting to wake up.jpg TN - The dragons all looking at Duggard.jpg TN - Dak and Leyla looking at Duggard.jpg TN - Dak and Leyla smiling.jpg We know.jpg Or make a run for it.jpg TN - I went out fighting.jpg Why don't you come over here.jpg Burple and Cutter reacting to Viking's challenge.jpg Starting to explain the situation.jpg Their friends.jpg Dak and Leyla introducing themselves to the Viking they saved.jpg Duggard introducing himself.jpg Grabbed you.jpg Bragging about being the one.jpg Can understand what dragons say.jpg We were rescued.jpg I'll tell you what.jpg Leyla facing away from Duggard.jpg After Duggard gave up.jpg That was....jpg Leyla having said Amazing.jpg Our mother also taught us.jpg Dak flying out of the cave on Winger.jpg Duggard outside of the cave.jpg Watching Dak ride a dragon.jpg Sometimes he thinks.jpg I wish.jpg What'd she say.jpg That you're sort of.jpg Duggard with his hand on Burple.jpg Really live anywhere.jpg Sort of our way of paying back.jpg Reacting to Duggards question.jpg It's not much of a rescue.jpg Leyla responding to Duggar's question.jpg Flying to Huttsgalor and meeting the people Duggard on Winger's back with Dak.jpg Leyla agreeing she did fall off once.jpg Duggard on Winger's back with Dak 2.jpg We knew right away.jpg Aerial view of Huttsgalor.jpg Looking down at Huttsgalor.jpg Nonsense.jpg Most Accepting.jpg The People of Huttsgalor.jpg Duggard saying fellows.jpg Duggard introducing the Rescue Riders to the people of Huttsgalor.jpg And their friends.jpg Uh, I mean.jpg One of the townspeople saying They're dragons.jpg Found that out all by himself.jpg You have nothing to be afraid of.jpg A sheep coming through the crowd.jpg I missed you too.jpg Dak and Leyla having seen the sheep licking Duggard.jpg You built a statue of a sheep.jpg Sheep Festival.jpg I have no idea.jpg Magnus being asked the question what.jpg Just waiting for their chance to.jpg Magnus during his rant.jpg Those are old stories.jpg We've heard stories about people treating.jpg Because we believe.jpg We can't.jpg Burple and Haggis nustling each other.jpg Proving my point.jpg The townspeople reacting to Burple licking Haggis.jpg Magnus reacting to what the townspeople said.jpg You were saying Magnus.jpg The children of Huttsgalor running up to the dragons.jpg The children of Huttsgalor at the dragons.jpg Watching the children with the dragons.jpg Huttsgalor is a wonderful.jpg Meeting Elbone and Hannahr The docks of Huttsgalor.jpg Boats from all.jpg Elbone working on a ship's mast.jpg Elbone saying Hi Chief.jpg Elbone's view of Huttsgalor from the mast.jpg Elbone noticing the dragons.jpg Elbone reacting to seeing dragons.jpg Elbone hanging onto the sail.jpg These are great.jpg After seeing Cutter fire his spikes into the mast.jpg Leyla telling the chief he has a lot of repairs to make.jpg Hannahr juggling an axe.jpg Already hard at work.jpg All my wood is soaked.jpg Dries out.jpg If you want.jpg Winger about to help out with lighting the forge.jpg I'll dry it out.jpg The flame comes through the chimney.jpg Hannahr after seeing the flame come through the chimney.jpg I'll load it.jpg I'll light it up.jpg Where did that coal come from.jpg Leyla starting to explain the type of dragon Burple is.jpg He has four stomachs.jpg Hannahr thanking Leyla, Dak and the dragons.jpg I'm beginning to realize.jpg Magnus introducing his new invention and then trying to frame Burple Flying around rescuing.jpg We could really use your help The Nest.jpg I guess Winger.jpg Duggard saying greaat.jpg My auto lumberjack machine.jpg Dak and Leyla reacting to seeing Magnus's machine.jpg Watching the machine in action.jpg After the machine has cut down the tree.jpg Leyla and Dak signling the dragons.jpg Winger responding to the signal.jpg That was pretty fast too.jpg Having heard Magnus' question.jpg Dak saying price.jpg They just like to help.jpg You can all stay at my.jpg Wild beasts roaming.jpg Cleaning up Huttsgalor.jpg Hannahr fixing up a hut.jpg Winger cutting a log.jpg Putting a wheel back on a wagon.jpg The wheel back in place.jpg Duggard sweeping the ground.jpg Our beloved.jpg Must have eaten.jpg Burple did not eat Haggis.jpg This is ridiculous.jpg Dak asking Burple if he didn't eat Haggis.jpg And they aren't dumb.jpg Ate our beloved.jpg A fainted Viking.jpg Dak and Leyla and the dragons facing the townspeople.jpg I didn't eat Haggis.jpg Winger telling Burple they know he didnt eat Haggus.jpg Reacting to what Summer said.jpg Those don't sound like happy.jpg Sorry we can't stay to help.jpg Flying off to Duggard's house to get their stuff.jpg My auto machine and I.jpg The Rescue Riders preparing to leave Huttsgalor Summer drinking water from the trough.jpg Dak preparing to leave Huttsgalor.jpg Burple preparing to leave Huttsgalor.jpg Burple what are you doing.jpg Sad about leaving Huttsgalor.jpg Leyla stating she is also sad to have to leave Huttsgalor.jpg It seemed like a place we could.jpg Nice to have a nest.jpg Cutter trying to get fish off of his spike.jpg Place to stay on another island.jpg I know we will.jpg Glad I caught you.jpg Hannahr showing Dak and Leyla a saddle.jpg Excited at seeing a Saddle.jpg Let's try it.jpg Saddle being put on Winger.jpg Leyla and Summer liking the idea of having a saddle.jpg I was going to make.jpg Starting to explain why she only got one saddle done.jpg Dak jumping on Winger to test the new saddle out.jpg Testing the saddle.jpg After Dak and Winger test the saddle.jpg Dak saying wow.jpg For something I didn't do.jpg Leyla starting to thanks, Hannahr The Nest.jpg Thanks for the Saddle.jpg Time to wing it out.jpg Starting to fly away from Huttsgalor.jpg Magnus putting his machine to work and it going crazy putting the village in danger Magnus one.jpg Flying beast zero.jpg The machine starting up.jpg Magnus watching his machine start to cut a tree.jpg The machine just about to start cutting a tree.jpg The machine in action.jpg I'm going to be rich.jpg A log goes flying.jpg The machine going crazy.jpg Magnus trying to stop the machine.jpg The machine continuing to go crazy.jpg Hanging up sign right before flying log arrives.jpg Some huts before flying logs starting coming.jpg One villager noticing the log coming in the air.jpg Duggard telling everyone to run.jpg Duggard indecisive about whether they should run or hide.jpg Sheep head on bush by a sheep.jpg The Rescue Riders saving the village from the flying logs The rescue riders flying away from Huttsgalor.jpg Goodbye, Huttsgalor.jpg Having heard Burple saying flying logs.jpg There's something you don't.jpg Close up of Cutter's eye.jpg Villagers trying to avoid the flying logs.jpg Realizing what is causing the flying wood.jpg The village is in trouble.jpg Having sent Dak and Winger to stop the machine.jpg Flying back to protect the people of the village.jpg Duggard noticing another flying log headed at him.jpg Summer destroys the log saving Duggard.jpg Flying into the village to continue to protect it.jpg Hannahr having been saved from the log by Burple.jpg Elbone seeing a log coming his way.jpg Winger getting set to split the log in half to save Elbone.jpg The two halves of the log landing in the water on either side of the boat.jpg Elbone giving a thumbs up.jpg Dak and Winger flying towards the machine.jpg The machine still going crazy.jpg Winger having fired a shot at the machine.jpg The log split into many pieces.jpg The tree Dak dove into.jpg Dak on a tree branch and looking at the machine.jpg Dak trying to get the machine that is still going crazy.jpg Dak hanging onto a branch of the tree he is in.jpg The machine cutting the tree Dak is in.jpg Dak on top of the machine.jpg Winger seeing Dak on the machine.jpg Dak still on the machine.jpg The machine still going.jpg The machine destroyed.jpg Winger about to grab Dak.jpg When are you going to learn to stay.jpg The tree having fallen on the destroyed machine.jpg The Rescue Riders asked to stay in Huttsgalor and they make the Lighthouse their home base The wood logs being stacked.jpg Well that was.jpg I guess we should get going.jpg Magnus happy about the dragons leaving.jpg Duggard telling the rescue riders to wait.jpg Just one second.jpg You can't leave after that.jpg Which is also my home.jpg No one wants you to leave.jpg The villagers expressing that they want the rescue riders to stay.jpg Hearing the people asking them to stay.jpg Are you all forgetting.jpg Hannahr having found Haggis.jpg Tied himself to a tree.jpg Haggis and Burple reunited.jpg The villagers touched at the sight.jpg Are you sure.jpg Going through the colors of the sky.jpg Don't forget about the Northern Lights.jpg Happy to be able to stay at Huttsgalor.jpg Then we accept.jpg A child touching Summer's nose.jpg Being told about snoring.jpg Leyla not happy about being laughed at.jpg Duggard saying but I know.jpg The old abandoned light house.jpg Good sight lines The Nest.jpg Burple admiring the lighthouse.jpg It does look The Nest.jpg The new home of the rescue.jpg Leyla asking the question rescue riders.jpg Well you keep riding to my rescue.jpg Dak saying he likes the name.jpg Lets go check out that lighthouse.jpg Flying to the lighthouse.jpg Arriving at the Lighthouse.jpg Our home base.jpg One entrance of the light house.jpg Coming down the zip line The Nest.jpg Amd sometimes even sheep.jpg We finally found our new home.jpg One final view of the light house The Nest.jpg Site Navigation The Nest The Nest